TIME
by missje
Summary: Namanya Haruno Sakura, perempuan cantik dengan rambut merah muda indah sebahunya yang mampu membuat waktuku yang dulu telah berhenti, kini...berjalan kembali./bad summary. Ch 2 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…

 **AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran**

…

 **NaruSaku**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pernah merasakan apa itu sebuah kebahagiaan dan apa itu sebuah keluarga. Hidupku hanya berkisar antara ibuku yang sangat cerewet juga keibuan lalu ayahku yang lembut juga bijaksana. Tidak ada definisi kebahagian selain bersama mereka untukku. Ibuku sangat cantik dengan rambut merah panjang yang sangat indah miliknya dan ayahku sangat keren dengan wajahnya yang tampan juga rambut pirangnya yang menawan. Aku dilahirkan dengan mewarisi mata juga rambut ayahku, mataku beriris biru langit yang cerah seperti ayahku (dan ibu sangat menyukainya) lalu rambutku pirang seperti ayahku (dan ibuku bilang itu sexy). Ayah mengatakan kalau aku mewarisi sifat ibuku, seorang yang baik hati, keras kepala dan mempunyai sifat tidak mau menyerah juga agak cerewet.

Aku bahagia. Ketika aku bersama mereka aku bahkan tidak memikirkan apapun, aku tidak butuh apapun asalkan aku bisa terus bersama mereka. Karena sebenarnya aku hanyalah anak manja yang selalu ingin di perhatikan oleh ayahku juga ingin selalu dikhawatirkan oleh ibuku.

Hingga saat itu, kami merencanakan untuk berlibur ke sebuah villa milik kenalan ayahku. Kami sangat senang hingga menyiapkan banyak barang untuk dibawa. Ibu bilang ini adalah liburan yang akan menyenangkan dan ayah menyetujuinya. Aku yang saat itu masih berumur 7 tahun sangat senang melihat ayah dan ibuku begitu bahagia, lalu aku memeluk mereka dan mengatakan 'aku sayang kalian' yang dibalas sebuah pelukan hangat oleh ayah dan ibu.

Aku ingat betul kejadian waktu itu, kami tertawa dan bernyanyi di dalam mobil saat perjalanan ke villa. Ibuku bernyanyi dengan suara yang begitu keras membuat ayah yang sedang mengemudi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku yang duduk di jok belakang ikut bernyanyi mengikuti suara ibu dan ibu mengatakan 'kau memang putera ibu, Naruto!' yang juga membuat ayah saat itu berkata 'Naruto kita sudah pintar bernyanyi'

Perjalanan menuju villa hampir sempurna dengan berbagai tawa kebahagian yang menyelimuti perjalanan kami. Hingga saat itu, setelah aku berkata aku haus dan ingin minum, lalu ibu mengambilkan sebotol minuman untukku, tiba-tiba mobil yang kami tumpangi menabrak pembatas jalan. Aku tidak ingat kenapa mobil kami bisa menabrak pembatas jalan tapi, teriakan ibu benar-benar membuatku pilu. Mobil kami berputar dan terjungkal melewati pembatas jalan yang sudah rusak karena tertabrak tadi.

Aku tidak ingat kejadian setelah itu, tapi saat itu aku ingat aku sudah berada di luar mobil dengan seorang lelaki berambut perak yang sudah agak tua sedang mendekapku. Aku menoleh kebelakang melihat mobil yang kami tumpangi dan seketika mataku terbelalak lebar, ayah dan ibu masih berada di dalam mobil. Aku mencoba untuk berlari ke arah ayah dan ibu tapi lengan seseorang yang mendekapku menahanku dengan sangat erat. Aku hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama ayah dan ibu. Aku melihat ibu masih membuka matanya, bibirnya tersenyum dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Ini tidak bisa, sabuk pengamannya macet juga badannya terhimpit dan sangat sulit untuk di keluarkan, lelaki di sampingnya pun sudah tidak bernafas dan juga—

Seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran yang mencoba menyelamatkan ayah dan ibu , menghela nafasnya pasrah, matanya menatapku penuh khawatir juga prihatin. Air mataku yang sudah mengalir sejak tadi tambah mengalir dengan deras ketika petugas itu mengatakan kalimat tambahannya.

"Mobil itu sudah dalam kondisi terbakar dan parahnya bensin mobilnya mulai bocor. Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini tapi, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanya satu, menjauh dari tempat ini karena ledakan akan segera terjadi."

Aku makin meronta dari lengan kekar yang mendekapku, tangisanku makin histeris ketika aku melihat ibu tersenyum ke arahku dengan menggumamkan sesuatu dari bibirnya—sebuah kata-kata yang bahkan akan aku ingat sampai aku mati.

'Kami menyayangimu, Naruto.'

Dan tepat setelah itu aku di bawa lari dengan terburu. Mataku tak bisa teralihkan dari ibuku yang masih berada di dalam mobil. Mataku melihat dengan jelas, sebulir air mata turun dari mata sayu ibuku dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, setelah itu matanya terpejam dan—

'DUAR'

Suara ledakan yang sangat memilukan menimbulkan kobaran api menyala yang menelan mobil kami dengan menyisakan ayah dan ibu yang masih berada di dalam, ikut terlahap oleh kobaran api.

Nafasku tercekat. Aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa, berteriak memanggil nama ayah juga ibu yang sampai kapankun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat senyum mereka lagi di depan mataku. Tidak akan ada lagi omelan ibuku, nyanyian ibuku, dan kekhawatiran ibuku. Tidak akan ada lagi tangan hangat ayah yang akan mendekapku saat aku terjatuh. Semuanya, tidak ada.

Dan seperti nafas mereka yang telah terhenti, saat itu juga aku merasa—

Waktuku telah berhenti.

.

.

..

…

 **TIME**

…

..

.

.

Menurut Shikamaru (teman Naruto yang paling pemalas) katanya jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal selama 3 kali berturut-turut tanpa sengaja, maka dia adalah jodohmu. Naruto pernah bertanya kenapa Shikamaru sangat percaya dengan hal-hal kekanakan seperti itu dan Shikamaru hanya menjawab enteng 'menurut buku tentang jodoh yang aku baca' dan Naruto sekarang merasa bahwa Shikamaru sudah tertular oleh si kutu buku, Sai (teman Naruto yang menurut Naruto sedikit sinting karena memiliki senyum yang sedikit aneh)

"Perempuan itu yang aku maksud."

Ini hari minggu, cuaca pagi ini sangat bersahabat untuk di nikmati. Dibawah pohon sakura yang indah, Naruto menunjuk seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Shikamaru yang melihat perempuan yang di tunjuk oleh Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mencoba menilai perempuan yang di maksud Naruto.

"Terlihat dari samping, dia cukup cantik, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rambutnya cerah dan err… sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka warna rambutnya, kulitnya putih dan agak pucat dan hei—matanya indah sekali." Shikamaru terus mengamati sembari bibirnya mengeluarkan beberapa penilaian yang menurut Naruto itu tidak penting karena ia bisa menilainya sendiri.

Mengabaikan penilaian Shikamaru, mata Naruto kembali tertuju pada perempuan di bangku taman. Inginnya Naruto menghampirinya dan bertanya basa-basi seperti 'hei kita bertemu lagi' 'oh bagaimana kabarmu?' atau 'bolehkah aku tahu namamu?' karena sebenarnya walaupun Naruto sudah bertemu dengan perempuan itu 3 kali tanpa sengaja (pertama di halte bis, kedua di taman, dan ketiga di minimarket) Naruto tidak pernah menanyakan nama perempuan itu, tidak, sekalipun mata Naruto tidak pernah berpaling menatap perempuan itu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di halte bis.

"Siapa nama gadis itu, Naruto?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan sedikit menyikut pinggang Naruto, membuat Naruto mendelik kesal pada Shikamaru.

"Mana aku tahu." Naruto berdecak sebal (pinggangnya benar-benar sakit di sikut oleh Shikamaru)

Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kau-bodoh-atau-idiot. Padahal menurut cerita yang Shikamaru dengar langsung dari mulut Naruto, katanya mereka bertemu 3 kali tanpa sengaja, dan Naruto mengatakan ia terpaku melihat perempuan itu. Jika memang Naruto tertarik dengan perempuan itu sejak pertama kali bertemu, tidakkah dia mencoba basa-basi menanyakan namanya? Baiklah mungkin tidak di pertemuan pertama, tapi bisa kan di pertemuan kedua dan ketiga?

Dan Shikamaru sadar, mungkin Naruto tidak ahli dalam bidang itu.

"Dasar bodoh, tidak ada niat untuk menanyakan namanya?"

"Tidak."

Shikamaru sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya "Kenapa?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa."

Mendengar jawaban sedikit putus asa dari temannya ini, Shikamaru sedikit prihatin dengan mental temannya. Apa perempuan bersurai merah muda cerah yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu terlalu sempurna sampai-sampai Naruto yang hebohnya bisa setengah gila ini tidak bisa bertanya walau hanya sebuah nama?

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Naruto memandang Shikamaru sejenak, helaan nafasnya terdengar. Naruto menatap Shikamaru serius dengan dahinya yang sedikit berkerut. "Aku tidak bisa karena… aku tidak mengerti tapi, ketika aku menatap tepat di kedua matanya—aku seperti tersihir, matanya memandang lurus dan kosong juga agak sayu, saat aku menatapnya waktu itu aku… aku seperti masuk dalam dunianya. Kau tahu Shikamaru? Tatapannya seperti kesedihan dan… kesepian, seperti hujan selalu mengguyurnya."

Naruto sedikit menunduk, matanya menatap tanah di bawah pijakan kakinya. Kembali mengingat kejadian kala itu saat tidak sengaja ia menyenggol bahu perempuan disampingnya, membuat naruto yang ingin mengatakan maaf harus mengurungkan niatnya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan perempuan itu. Lama memandangi mata hijau emeraldnya membuat Naruto tidak sadar jika bis yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Untungnya seorang bibi di samping Naruto menepuk bahunya. Dan eye-contact pun berhenti kala Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menaiki bis.

"Jangan terlalu puitis begitu, kau terlalu banyak menelan puisi-puisi cinta murahan yang penggemarmu buat. Mungkin waktu itu kau hanya terpesona?" Singkat kata, Shikamaru sedikit geli dengan penjelasan Naruto tentang tatapan-tatapan yang Naruto maksud. Mungkin maksud Naruto, dia hanya terpesona dan mengaguminya, tapi Naruto menjabarkannya terlalu bertele-tele, ya mungkin saja kan? Naruto kan sedikit bodoh.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. Mengabaikan pendapat Shikamaru, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari taman. "Sudahlah, jika nanti aku bertemu lagi dan waktunya tepat, aku akan menanyakan namanya."

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat temannya ini. Shikamaru mencoba melihat sekali lagi perempuan yang masih duduk di bangku taman, mencoba mengamatinya sekali lagi. Tepat saat ia berharap melihat wajahnya secara menyeluruh dari tampak depan, perempuan itu menolehkan kepalanya—menoleh kepada Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

Shikamaru membeku.

Tatapan mata itu… entah kenapa, Shikamaru merasa hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Pintu bercat cokelat tua itu berdecit, menandakan bahwa seseorang akan memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut. Lelaki dengan rambut sehitam bulu gagak berjalan memasuki ruangan kecil dengan cat putih pucat yang mengelilinya. Ruangan kecil ini sangat kotor dan di penuhi banyak barang-barang yang sudah berdebu, mungkin ruangan ini adalah sebuah gudang.

Lengannya bergerak membuka sebuah laci bersusun yang ada di pojok ruangan, mengambil secarik foto yang ada didalam laci tersebut. Bibirnya bergerak meniup foto yang sudah berdebu, lengannya juga mengusap foto itu dengan penuh ke hati-hatian, seolah-olah secarik foto itu adalah sebuah porselen cantik yang akan rapuh jika tersentuh. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik ketika foto di tangannya sudah bersih dari debu. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Haruno Sakura."

Mulutnya bergumam, mata onyx beiris hitam kelabunya menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Dipandanginya terus menerus foto tersebut. Hingga ketika tanganya bergerak sedikit mengangkat foto itu ke wajahnya—mencoba untuk menciumnya, tiba-tiba suara decitan pintu terdengar.

"Kau sedang apa Sasuke? Disini banyak sekali debu."

Wanita berparas cantik dengan surai kemerahannya menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu cokelat tadi, mencoba melihat apa yang pria bernama Sasuke sedang lakukan.

Sasuke menoleh, matanya menatap lembut pada wanita di ambang pintu. "Tidak ada, aku hanya melihat barang lama."

Wanita itu tersenyum tidak kalah lembut. "Turunlah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera turun."

Dan setelah itu, wanita tersebut kembali menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sebuah kertas foto yang masih ada di genggamannya.

Kembali menatap foto itu, tatapan Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah. Tidak ada tatapan kerinduan yang terpancar dari matanya. Jari-jarinya bergerak meremas kertas foto tersebut dengan perlahan di genggamannya, bibirnya sedikit terangkat tersenyum sinis.

Hingga secarik kertas foto yang sudah menjadi gumpalan itu terlempar ke lantai ruangan yang penuh dengan debu.

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak, dengan senyum sinis yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Meninggalkan secarik foto gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang sudah bergumpal di lantai dengan debu yang mengelilinginya.

.

.

.

.

Aku bertemu lagi, rambutnya benar-benar membuatku mudah mengenalinya walaupun aku berjarak agak jauh dengannya. Wajah itu tetap sama, matanya menatap lurus kosong di depannya. Hanya menatap wajahnya dari kejauhan seperti ini saja membuatku tidak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya. Banyak pertanyaan tentangnya yang terbesit di otakku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dan tidak bisa menebak jawabannya.

Aku melangkah maju, kakiku mencoba memperpendek jarak dengannya. Hingga aku berada dua langkah disampingnya, aku memilih untuk duduk di bangku ksosong samping kanan dirinya.

Hening. Aku tidak tahu harus memluai obrolan seperti apa. Kami disini sama-sama menunggu bis yang lewat. Aku sudah dua kali bertemu dengannya di halte bis ini tapi, aku sama sekali belum pernah menaiki satu bis bersamnya. Aku berpikir, mungkin dia masih menunggu seorang temannya di halte ini.

"H-hai."

Aku berusaha memulai percakapan, tanganku bergerak untuk sedikit menepuk pundaknya namun langsung terhenti sebelum mencapai pundaknya ketika tiba-tiba ia menoleh padaku. Matanya menatapku.

"A-ah maaf, aku lancang ya?"

Aku tertawa hambar, tanganku menggaruk belakang leherku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Perempuan di sampingku kembali menoleh ke depan, matanya menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong kembali. Tawaku terhenti, diam-diam aku terus memandanginya dari samping, berharap ia menoleh padaku dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, lalu sedikit berbicara padaku.

'Jangan berkhayal Naruto'

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, pikiranku sudah berlarian liar entah kemana.

'Dasar bodoh, tidak ada niat untuk menanyakan namanya?'

Seketika perkataan Shikamaru dua hari yang lalu di taman terngiang kembali. Menanyakan ya? Aku seorang Namikaze Naruto masa hanya menanyakan nama seorang gadis saja tidak bisa?

Seketika, jiwa penuh optimis merasuki tubuhku. Aku belum mencoba kan? mana mungkin aku tahu namanya jika bertanya saja tidak. Aku tidak berharap ia merespon, tapi yang penting aku sudah berusaha.

"Hei, kupikir aku sering melihatmu akhir-akhir ini, ya mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi aku menyadarinya haha—rambutmu berwarna sangat indah jadi aku mudah mengenalinya, omong-omong siapa namamu?"

Hening kembali. Aku menghitung detik demi detik yang terjadi setelah aku berbasa-basi tadi hingga sampai di hitungan detik ke 10 ini semuanya masih tetap hening. Aku menghela nafas pelan, usahaku gagal. Mungkin aku memang tidak ahli dalam bidang ini.

Hingga detik ke 12 yang akan ku hitung, perempuan di sampingku menolehkan kepalanya. Entah aku bermimpi atau tidak tapi, ada senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, walau sangat tipis tapi itu terlihat sangat manis di mataku. Dengan senyum tipis yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, bibirya bergerak mengeluarkan suara pelan yang jernih, juga begitu halus miliknya yang terdengar indah di telingaku.

"Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura."

Dan demi novel mesum milik Kakashi-sensei, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Hari dimana aku melihat senyumnya, hari dimana aku mendengar suaranya, dan hari dimana aku mengetahui namanya.

Dan aku benar-benar tidak akan melupakan hari ini ketika aku terpesona olehnya saat semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut indah sebahunya.

Hingga aku merasa saat ini, waktuku yang dulu telah berhenti kini—

Berjalan kembali, berjalan dengan keindahan dirinya didepan mataku.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru merasa ia harus segera menghubungi seorang psikiater terhebat. Sedari tadi Shikamaru benar-benar heran melihat senyum yang terus mengembang di bibir Naruto. Sesekali Naruto menutup mulutnya yang sedang tertawa dengan satu tangannya lalu dia kembali lagi pada buku tulisnya—menulis materi yang ada di papan tulis, selang beberapa detik bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lagi yang membuat Shikamaru benar-benar harus membawa Naruto ke seorang psikiater atau langsung menjeblosakannya saja ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Mungkin Naruto sedang jatuh cinta."

Sai yang berada di samping Shikamaru (yang juga mengikuti Shikamaru untuk mengamati Naruto yang menurut Shikamaru terlihat aneh hari ini) mencoba berpendapat se-rasional mungkin.

Shikamaru menaikan alisnya sedikit bingung, Naruto jatuh cinta? Apa dengan wanita bersurai merah muda yang di beritahu Naruto saat di taman? Shikamaru memang sadar kalau Naruto sedikit menaruh perhatian pada gadis itu tapi, Shikamaru tidak pernah berpikir kalau Naruto akan seidiot ini (walau setiap hari ia berlaga idiot sih)

"Aku membaca buku tentang ciri-ciri karakter seseorang saat sedang jatuh cinta, dan dibuku itu tertulis bahwa di poin ke 2; jika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta baik lelaki maupun perempuan, mereka tidak akan berhenti tersenyum ketika membayangkan seseorang yang di sukainya." Sai menjelaskan secara detail kepada Shikamaru, sekedar memberitahu Shikamaru seperti apa itu jatuh cinta.

Shikamaru hanya menguap setelah mendengar apa yang Sai katakan. Shikamaru tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, jatuh cinta atau apapun tentang cinta, dan Shikamaru tidak mau mengerti.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mendelik sebal pada Sai. "Tidak, jika jatuh cinta bisa membuat seseorang tersenyum idiot seperti itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memilih untuk jatuh cinta."

Sai memandang Shikamaru dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Tapi sayangnya, jatuh cinta itu bukan sebuah pilihan, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengambil ancang-ancang untuk tidur di atas meja dengan tas sebagai sandaran kepala. "Yeah yeah yeah, terserah kau sajalah."

Dan setelah itu, Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, tertidur.

Sai kembali melihat Naruto yang masih tersenyum sejak tadi, mata beriris biru cerah milik Naruto menunjukan sekali bahwa Naruto sedang bahagia.

Sai yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum.

Jatuh cinta memang bukan sebuah pilihan, karena seberapa kali kau menyangkal bahwa kau tidak menyukainya , hati dan pikiranmu tidak akan pernah sinkron dengan sangkalanmu. Semakin kau menyangkalnya dan tidak memikirkannya, semakin kau akan sadar bahwa kau jatuh cinta dengannya.

Dan Sai yakin, Naruto percaya itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halloooooo

Ini fic NaruSaku pertama saya~

Terimakasih jika kalian mau membaca cerita saya yang (saya akui) masih sangat berantakan ini. Jika berkenan mereview silahkan dan jika tidak juga tak apa karena saya tahu ada orang yang mager atau malas atau memang pendiam :D

Saran dan kritikan akan saya terima hehe arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Aku berpcaran dengannya kurang lebih sudah hampir 2 tahun lebih, aku mengencaninya pertama kali saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA, dan aku saat itu masih berada di bangku kelas tiga SMA. Dia perempuan yang cerewet juga berhati lembut, namanya Haruno Sakura. Setiap senyumannya yang ia berikan padaku selalu membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya. Dia tidak pernah mengecewakanku, dia selalu menjadi kekasih idaman yang selalu membuatkanku bekal makan siang yang dia berikan saat aku menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama pada pagi hari, karena kami berbeda sekolah jadi kami tidak bisa menikmati bekal makan siang bersama. Dia juga perempuan yang pengertian yang selalu sabar dengan sikapku.

Aku adalah seorang yatim piatu. Aku diasuh oleh kakak lelakiku satu-satunya, yang bernama Itachi. Itachi adalah sesosok kakak yang lembut pada awalnya, namun berubah dingin setelah kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Ia juga pindah berkerja ke luar negeri saat sudah lulus sekolah. Yang dilakukannya sebagai seorang kakak hanyalah mengirimiku uang setiap bulannya. Tidak ada kasih sayang, sama sekali tidak ada.

Kepribadianku pun berubah drastis, aku yang tadinya bermanja dan sangat cengeng berubah menjadi pria dengan hati dingin. Aku hidup sendiri, aku mengasihani diriku sendiri. Kesendirian dan kesepian menjadi temanku setelah Itachi pergi. Aku merasa dikhianati oleh kakakku sendiri, ia hanya memberiku uang tapi ia bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan sedikit kabarku. Begitukah peran seorang kakak?

Sampai gadis bernama Sakura muncul dengan membawakan surat cinta berwarna kuningnya untukku , aku merasa saat itu kehidupanku mulai berubah kembali. Sakura adalah gadis polos yang mengaku mengagumiku semasa ia masih duduk di bangku SMP, dia mengatakan bahwa aku dan dia berada satu sekolah saat SMP, tapi aku tidak pernah mengingatnya.

1 bulan setelah ia memberikan surat cintanya untukku, saat itu kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dia sangat bahagia, dan aku juga merasa begitu. Hubungan kami tidak ada hambatan, semuanya berjalan lancar. Sakura orang yang perhatian dan sangat penyayang, itu adalah poin yang aku suka darinya. Saat aku bersamanya aku merasa seperti menjadi diriku yang dulu, menjadi seorang Sasuke yang riang juga penyayang.

Tapi, saat setelah aku merayakan hari jadi kami di tahun kedua, aku merasa di khianati lagi. Saat itu hari kamis, aku menyelesaikan ujianku dengan cepat. Aku yang ingin membelikan Sakura sebuket bunga harus mengurungkan niatku saat aku tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang berduaan dengan lelaki berambut merah gelap. Saat itu aku mencoba menyangkal, mungkin itu bukan Sakura, tapi mataku benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong, aku melihat lelaki besurai merah menyentuh ujung bibir Sakura yang kotor karena es krim yang dimakannya, setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa canggung. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah dan lelaki dihadapnnya tertawa renyah.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, rahangku mengeras. Aku merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku celanaku, jariku bergerak menekan layar ponselku untuk melakukan sambungan.

"Halo Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?"

Aku melihatnya mengangkat telepon dariku, wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Kau dimana, Sakura?"

Sakura menegakan tubuhnya, seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah saat sedang mencuri, wajah Sakura terlihat menegang, membuat lelaki dihadapannya mau tidak mau berwajah sedikit khawatir.

"A-aku… masih ada kegiatan klub di sekolah, ada apa?"

Bohong.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar dan melihatnya berbohong.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya… merindukanmu."

Dan aku juga berbohong.

"A-ah kamu ini, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita bertemu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa, banyak tugas yang harus ku selesaikan."

"Begitu ya…bagaimana kalau mingg—

"Sakura, bukankah kau sedang ada kegiatan klub? Maaf aku mengganggumu, nanti akan ku telepon lagi, sampai jumpa."

Klik.

Aku menutup sambungan telepon kami. Wajahnya terlihat cemas setelah aku menutup teleponnya.

Tiba-tiba amarahku benar-benar mencapai puncak saat aku melihat lelaki itu mengusap pelan pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Gigiku bergemelutuk kesal saat Sakura memberikan senyumannya untuk lelaki dihadapnnya dengan menggenggam kedua tangan lelaki itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Haruno Sakura—

Aku membencimu.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…

 **AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran**

…

 **NaruSaku**

…

 **TIME**

 **By**

 **Je**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap aku pulang sekolah, aku pasti akan menemuinya di halte bis, lalu kami akan bertukar cerita satu sama lain. Sudah seminggu sejak aku menanyakan namanya, hubunganku sudah agak membaik—maksudku sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai teman. Dia mendengarkan dengan baik setiap cerita yang aku lontarkan, lalu dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya dia merespon apa yang aku katakan.

Hari ini hari minggu, aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya di taman biasa. Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus untuk sekedar duduk-duduk di taman walau hanya untuk menikmati awan berjalan. Biasanya, setiap akhir pekan banyak para pasangan kekasih yang mengabiskan waktunya di taman, ya mungkin sebuah kencan. Tapi aku dan Sakura? Aku meraasa sebuah lelucon konyol jika aku menganggap pertemuanku dengan sakura hari ini adalah sebuah kencan.

Aku merasa setelah kami sering mengobrol seminggu ini, aku merasa tatapan matanya tidak sekosong dulu. Sekarang matanya agak cerah dengan pandangan yang sedikit menghangat. Dia juga sudah mulai terbiasa tersenyum sekarang, dan sungguh hatiku merasa menghangat karenanya.

"Menunggu lama ya?"

Aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman seperti biasa. Dia mengenakan dress merah muda selututnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia begitu menyukai dress itu sampai-sampai setiap aku melihatnya, dia selalu mengenakan dress tersebut. Juga ketika aku bertemu dengannya di halte bis dia selalu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, kalau itu sih aku tidak heran, dia kan pasti baru pulang sekolah.

"Tidak juga."

Dia tersenyum, senyumnya yang entah keberapa kali yang bisa membuat jantungku berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat.

"Kau bersekolah di SMA Kirio?" aku sekedar memastikan karena aku melihat seragamnya mirip dengan seragam temanku yang merupakan teman dekat Shikamaru yang bersekolah di SMA Kirio.

"Ya, aku bersekolah disana dan sudah tahun ketiga."

Yang aku tahu, SMA Kirio adalah SMA khusus perempuan yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan sekolah disana, temanmu pasti banyak, karena setahuku, sekolahmu merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan." Aku tertawa renyah seperti biasa, hanya mencoba membuat dia ikut tertawa juga.

Tapi saat aku menoleh ke samping, sekedar ingin melihat wajahnya, dia malah tertunduk. Matanya menatap jari-jari tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia remas. Aku tidak mengerti apakah aku salah bicara atau apa, tapi matanya seperti menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar.

"A-apakah aku salah bicara? Kau kenapa? M-maaf aku tidak bermak—

"Aku mempunyai seorang teman, aku berteman dengannya sudah sangat lama. Dia adalah gadis yang cerewet tapi aku menyayanginya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang dia menjauhiku dan mengabaikanku, apakah mungkin ia sudah mempunyai teman baru?"

Aku terdiam. Meihat Sakura yang bisa mengeluarkan sedikit isi hatinya padaku, membuatku terpaku beberapa saat. Aku tersenyum, kali ini Sakura butuh seseorang teman curahan hatinya dan aku ingin menjadi temannya.

"Mungkin dia adalah gadis yang sensitif dan kau membuat dia seperti itu tanpa kau menyadarinya?"

Sajura terdiam, kepalanya kembali menunduk.

"Ya…mungkin, mungkin dia marah karena sebelumnya aku pernah menaruh kaus kakiku di saku blazernya atau mungkin dia marah karena aku telat mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuknya."

Aku menepuk bahunya, ini hanyalah masalah biasa bagi persahabatan sesama wanita. Sakura pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. "Kalau begitu, kau ajak dia bicara lagi dan selesaikan baik-baik."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit tersenyum ke arahku. walau sorot matanya masih terlihat menyedihkan tapi ada sedikit kelegaan disana.

"Terimakasih, aku akan mencobanya nanti."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku, ini bukan apa-apa dan dia seharusnya tidak harus berterimakasih padaku. "Tak apa, omong-omong kau mau es krim?"

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar, kepalanya menengok ke arahku, senyum mengembang cantik diwajahnya. "Aku mau es krim!"

Ucapan riangnya membuatku tidak sanggup untuk tidak mengangkat bibirku walau hanya sedikit. Seperti inikah sosok Sakura yang sebenarnya? Sesaat aku seperti melihat sesosok gadis kecil maniak es krim yang begitu manis di hadapanku. Wajahnya benar-benar membuat hatiku berdesir.

Ya Tuhan, bisakah aku mencubit pipinya saat ini?

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru kira, menemani ajakan teman masa kecilnya untuk makan ramen di pinggiran Tokyo di hari minggu merupakan ide yang cukup bagus. Lagipula, Shikamaru bingung harus melakukan apa di minggu berharganya; mengingat para teman sekolahnya sudah mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing. Saat Shikamaru mencoba mengajak Sai untuk bermain game dirumahnya, Sai tiba-tiba beralasan dia ada keperluan mendesak yaitu, Sai disuruh mengantar bibi dari kakak tetangga sepupu keponakan kakak ipar neneknya untuk berbelanja yang sontak membuat Shikamaru mendengus kesal karena tahu itu hanya sebuah alasan. Bilang saja kalau ingin bermesraan dengan buku sketsanya.

Shikamaru juga mengajak Naruto, untuk sekedar bermain atau menonton film bagus dengan imbalan Shikamaru akan memberikan buku pr nya pada Naruto. Namun Shikamaru lagi-lagi kesal karena Naruto berasalan ada acara dengan seorang gadis merah muda yang Naruto bilang bernama Sakura. Shikamaru hampir lupa, Naruto kan sedang terkena penyakit jatuh cinta.

Dan pada akhirnya disinilah dia sekarang, terjebak di kedai ramen pinggiran Tokyo. Err… sebenarnya bukan terjebak juga, tapi dia yang menyetujui ajakan ini. Rasanya Shikamaru menyesal telah menyetujui ajakan ini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti makan?"

Di hadapan Shikamaru sekarang adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang lumayan cantik dengan bonus tubuh sexynya juga rambutnya yang begitu panjang dengan poni yang terkesan aneh. Gadis di hadapan Shikamaru benar-benar membuat nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Melihat seorang gadis makan ramen dengan rakus ditambah lagi dia sudah memakan 5 mangkuk ramen special! Demi Tuhan! dia sudah memakan 5 mangkuk. Apakah perutnya terbuat dari karet?

"Ino, tidakkah kau merasa salah sebagai seorang wanita?"

Shikamaru menaruh sumpitnya di atas meja, menatap gadis-sexy-bersurai-pirang-panjang-yang-mempunyai-poni-aneh yang bernama Ino di hadapannya.

Ino mengehentikan ritual makannya setelah telinganya mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru yang menurutnya sangat tidak sopan. Ino meletakan sumpitnya di atas meja, mendelik sebal kepada Shikamaru. "Apa maumu?"

"Apa mauku? Kau yang mengajakku keluar untuk memakan ramen dan kau mengacuhkanku dengan 5 mangkuk ramen, saus tar tar, apakah aku seperti obat nyamuk?"

Ino memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kukira mengajakmu keluar bisa membenahi suasana hatiku yang sedang kacau, nyatanya sia-sia saja."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino. Tidakkah harusnya dia yang mengatakan itu? "Kau kira kau pantas berkata begitu disaat—bahkan kau tidak mengajakku bicara sepatah katapun sejak aku menjemputmu di rumah tadi."

Ino menghela nafas, rasanya rambutnya akan rontok jika berdebat begini disaat suasana hatinya bahkan sangat buruk. "Aku hampir gila rasanya."

"Kau memang sudah gila."

Ino mendelik sebal, berteman dengan Shikamaru selama kurang lebih hampir seumur hidupnya ternyata tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Aku serius, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru membuang nafasnya perlahan, sepertinya temannya ini butuh teman bicara. "Katakanlah."

Ino menarik nafasnya lalu mengehembuskannya perlahan. "Aku merasa bersalah padanya, aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Dia pasti sangat menderita, dia pasti membenciku sekarang, aku—aku… selalu menyayanginya, aku—

"Hei—hei… pertama-tama beritahu aku dulu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti."

Shikamaru tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Ino bicarakan, masalah apa ini? Apakah ini masalah percintaan Ino? Shikamaru melihat ada genangan air di pelupuk mata Ino—apakah Ino akan menangis?

"Dia temanku, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat memikirkannya, dia pasti sekarang merasa kesepian, aku ingin mengatakan maaf padanya tapi… aku takut, Shikamaru."

Dan benar, Shikamaru melihat Ino menangis sekarang. Shikamaru adalah pria yang benar-benar tidak bisa mengatasi seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menangis, apalagi sekarang dihadapannya bukan seorang anak perempuan tapi—yaampun, Ino adalah seorang gadis perempuan, dan ugh… apa yang harus Shikamaru lakukan?

"Ino sudahlah, aku tidak punya tissue."

Ino makin mengeraskan suara tangisannya yang membuat Shikamaru gelagapan karena bingung, apakah ia salah berbiacara?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Shikamaru? Aku merindukannya, aku merindukan temanku, aku merindukan… Sakura."

Seketika Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama yang dikatakan Ino, Sakura?

"Sakura?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, sisa-sisa airmata di pipinya ia hapus dengan gusar. "Iya Sakura, kau mengenalnya?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. Apakah Sakura yang dimaksud Ino adalah Sakura yang sedang memicu idiotnya Naruto saat ini? Ah, tapi kan nama Sakura banyak sekali di Jepang ini—apalagi di Tokyo ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak, lanjutkan ceritamu."

.

.

.

.

"Aku suka bintang jatuh."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang sedang menatap langit sore seperti ini rasanya membuat hati Naruto sangat tenang.

"Aku tidak suka bintang jatuh."

Sakura langsung saja menoleh pada Naruto, dahinya berkerut bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto. "Kenapa?"

Terlihat senyum sedih di wajah Naruto, matanya enggan untuk menatap mata emerald milik Sakura. Naruto membuang nafasnya, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengangkat topik pembicaraan ini, tapi melihat Sakura yang mengerutkan dahinya begitu penasaran mau tidak mau Naruto akhirnya membuka sedikit kisah masa lalunya.

"Dulu,saat malam sebelum aku pergi berlibur bersama ayah dan ibuku, aku melihat sebuah bintang jatuh, aku tidak pernah tahu arti dari sebuah bintang jatuh atau mitos atau sebagainya, Kakashi-sensei bilang jika kau melihat bintang jatuh, maka kau akan kehilangan orang yang begitu berharga untukmu, sebelumnya aku tidak percaya itu karena sungguh itu tidak masuk akal buatku, tapi—

Sakura mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan wajahnya yang membuat hati Naruto tenang. Sakura sedikit memberi senyuman untuk Naruto. "Tapi apa? Apa yang terjadi setelah bintang jatuh?"

Naruto tertawa renyah, ia sangat gemas melihat raut penasaran dari Sakura. "Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka sebuah pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan, tapi melihat senyum Naruto saat ini membuat ia enggan untuk melontarkan kalimat protes pada Naruto.

"Um… kau—kehilangan orang yang beharga untukmu? Seperti yang gurumu bilang?"

Sakura sedikit tercekat mengatakannya, benarkah seperti itu?

Naruto tersenyum lembut, membuat raut wajah Sakura sedikit khawatir. "Benar, keesokannya setelah aku melihat bintang jatuh, ketika kami akan pergi belibur… kedua orangtuaku meninggal, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ternyata Naruto mempunyai masa lalu yang menyedihkan, apalagi ini menyangkut kedua orangtuanya. "Kau tak apa?"

"Aku berbohong jika aku tidak apa-apa."

"A-ah maafkan aku."

Sakura menunduk merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan untuk Naruto. Harusnya sakura menepuk bahu naruto untuk menenangkannya, bukan bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit sensitif seperti ini.

"Ahaha kau ini… dulu aku mungkin hampir gila dan ingin mengakhiri hidupku, tapi sekarang aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, matanya berkedip. "Benarkah?"

Mendengar Naruto tertawa renyah sungguh membuat hati Sakura menghangat, wajahnya pasti bersemu merah sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, aku mempunyai banyak teman dan hidup tidak boleh di sia-siakan bukan?"

Benar, hidup tidak boleh di sia-siakan.

Seketika ada raut sedih di wajah Sakura namun ia buru-buru menutupinya dengan tertawa mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget melebarkan matanya. "Terimakasih, karena kau juga, aku merasa hidupku benar-benar hidup, Sakura."

Senyum itu…

Sakura mengakui, senyum yang diberikan Naruto saat ini benar-benar membuat perasaannya menghangat.

Senyum Naruto saat ini, bukankah hanya ditujukan kepadanya?

Hanya kepada Haruno Sakura?

Sakura tersenyum, wajahnya pasti memerah seperti tomat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke-kun_

 _Sasuke-kun…_

 _Maafkan aku…_

 _Kau salah paham sasuke-kun_

 _Maafkan aku sasuke-kun…_

 _Sasuke-kun…_

 _Sasuke-kun…_

"Tidak!"

Jam berapa ini? Ini masih tengah malam kan? kenapa aku memimpikannya? kenapa dia muncul di mimpiku?

 _Sasuke-kun…_

Tidak!

Aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya, wanita jalang itu, aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya!

Aku berlari terburu menuju kamar mandi, aku membasuh wajahku dengan air jernih, aku menatap diriku di depan cermin. Wajah di cermin itu… kenapa begitu menyedihkan? Apa itu diriku? Kenapa—

Nafasku tercekat, bayangan di cermin itu berganti wajah. Itu bukan aku! Pantulan seseorang di cermin itu… dia—

Haruno Sakura.

"Arrggh!"

'prang'

Aku menghajar cermin di hadapanku, aku tidak peduli dengan tanganku. Jari-jari tanganku mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah—darah.

Nafasku memburu, tidak mungkin bayangan tadi—

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Haruno Sakura tidak mungkin ada.

Haruno Sakura sudah pergi ke neraka. Wanita jalang itu sudah ke neraka.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 is up!

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini, saya sangat berterima kasih.

Kritik dan saran saya tunggu, arigatou~

Love,

Je.


End file.
